Beneath our Feet
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Dib has crash landed in Perfection Valley and meets a group of caring humans. He also meets El Blanco. Someone has followed him here in order to destroy him and all of Perfection. Will he survive or will he be engulfed into the fiery pits of hell?


**Alrighty, I keep getting complains from some of you guys that im not writing. Well, Ive been caught up with art. Its just that type of month. Anyways, I will be rewriting some stories. Numbered first is this one.. cuz it sux..**

Burt drove his SUV, tracking down El Blonco's location. Being sure graboids were far from town was his duty, and he vowed to do just that. El Blanco had been near town just a few hours ago, but seemed to have disapeared. He picked up his walkie. "Nancy, are there any signs of El Blanco near Perfection? Come back." he said into it. "No Burt, the seismograph shows that he is about thirty four miles east from here." She replied back to him. "Good, Im headed back into town." he said back. "Okay burt."

Burt pulled hius truck to a halt and spun around, driving back into town. He was about halfway there when something in the sky caught his eye. He stopped and hopped out of his truck, looking at the sky. "Assblasters? They cant be here.. Only El Blanco is left." He thought to himself. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars and held them up to his eyes. "What the fu.." He didnt finish. He removed them and tossed them into the truck, looking at the object once more. Burt watched it fall to the ground. Right into town. He stood there staring at the spot where the object was in the air for a few seconds before contacting nancy. "Nancy! Get everyone inside now! An assblaster has been spotted in your location!" He hollered into the talkie. "No wait burt! Its something else.." she replied. "Im on my way, stay away from it!" He got back in his truck and started driving. Another object similar to the one earlier flew passed the town.

Burt got there in a flash. He was stunned by what he saw. Right there, halfway buried in the center of town, was a purple vehicle. Nancy and mindy were a few feet from it. Burt left his vehicle with a rifle and aproached the thing, walking around it several times observing it. "Okay, now this is something different.." he mumbled to himself. He walked a few feet closer to it and jumped as it made a loud hissing sound and began to open. The girls quickly backed away, afraid of what might arise from it. Burt backed away as well, crouching down and taking aim towards the opening. A black shadowy figure rise, glowing silver eyes and a large scythe like thorn on its head. It moved to take a step but colapsed under its own weight and rolled out of the machine onto the ground.

Mindy's eyes widened as she stared at the creature in front of her. A boy. "Oh my god.." she whispered. He had bruises and cut marks on his face, a small amount of blood trickled from his mouth. She walked closer to him. He had a black shirt on with an emotionless blue face on it, a black trench coat over the shirt and black jeans. His combat boots looked worn out. His eyes were half lidded and he looked exausted. She flinched back a few steps as he tried to lift himself from the ground, only to fall back over. She looked to burt. "Burt, we need to get him to the med tent now." Burt hand his gun over to nancy and carefully lifted the boy, carrying to the tent with all the medical supplies.

Dib lay there in burts arms, confused as to what was going on. His eyesight was going black. The only thing he saw was a girl looking at him before he ended up passing out. Burt set him down on a cot and walked outside to get some extra things. Mindy looked rather worried. "Whats wrong mindy?" he questioned. She looked up at him. "What if he's here to take us over? What if he's with the government?" Burt placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry about it mindy, he looks about your age, maybe you could get to know him."Mindy nodded and gave burt a small hug before running inside the tent. He didnt expect that.

Dib felt uncomfortable on whatever he was laying on, but he didnt care. He just wished he would die. He soon became aware that there was someone else in the room with him. He felt a wet rag dabbing at his wounds and face. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Once everything came into focus, he saw a strangers face. His eyes shot open and he let out a startled scream, falling from the bed and to the floor. Mindy backed away from the bed and put her hands in front of her, confused to why he freaked. Dib stood up quickly and placed his back to the wall.

"Zim! I know you have something to do with this! Now come out you sick parasite!" Dib screamed, fear running up his spine at not recognising his surroundings. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, holding it out in front of him in defense. Mindy backed away a little further and burt and nancy came in through the entrance at all the noise. Burt looked at mindy then dib as nancy pulled her to the tent exit. Dib calmed down after a few minutes of looking around and realising nothing was zims equipment.

Dib stood straighter, shaking badly. "W-where am I? Who are you people?" He questioned looking at the three. "Your in Perfection Valley, My name is Burt Gummer and this is Nancy and Mindy Sterngood." Burt answered. "Y-your not aliens are you? Ive ve seen enough of them and dont want to deal with another invader!" Dib asked. Mindy giggled. "No, we are not aliens. Are you one?" Dib shook his head and looked around. "I-Is the voot cruiser okay?" Burt scratched his head. "Is that what you call that thing?" Nancy spoke up. "Yes it is, we took it around the back of the Inn." Dib sighed in releif. "I-im sorry if I startled you.." Nancy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No no, its okay. You woke up in a weird place, its natural to react this way."

He stood up straight shakily. Where am i? Who are you people? Dib asked. Your in Perfection Valley. Bert told him. I am Bert Gummer, and this is Nancy and Mindy Sterngood. Dib put away his knife. Y..your not aliens, are you? Ive seen enough of them and dont need to deal with another invader! Dib asked. Mindy spoke up. No, were not aliens, are you? Dib looked confused. N..no im not. Is the voot okay? he asked. Yes, its fine, i searched it after bert brought you in here. We moved it to the barn out back, said mindy. Dib let out a sigh of relief. I..im sorry if a frightened you. Dib said ashamed of himself. Nancy walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. No sweetie, its okay, we understand.

**Yeah.. this chapter is going to be kinda short.. but.. Here Ya Go! ._.**


End file.
